Tendrement abusé
by DarkraiShadow
Summary: Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. Ô litanie du corps.
1. Chapitre 1 - Divinement

_**Tendrement abusé**_

**Rating** : M

**Paring** : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. Ô litanie du corps.

**Note de l'auteur : **_**DarkraiShadow**_ pour vous servir tout au long de cette fanfiction qui est ma première sur la saga Harry Potter. J'ai beau connaitre ce monde sur le bout des doigts, c'est toujours très dur de se lancer. Surtout que la barre est très haute ici ! Malgré tout, je me suis lancé et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.  
>Toute suggestion est bonne à prendre, c'est pourquoi je m'efforcerai de répondre à chaque commentaire laissé. Très bonne lecture à tous :)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tendrement abusé<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I - Divinement<strong>

_« Chut. Là, comme ça, laisse toi faire. Très bien… Non, ne pleure pas. Agrippe-toi à moi, voilà, c'est ça Harry. Ha… ha… c'est tellement bon. Juste au plus profond de toi… j'aime tellement ça… Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Ne réfléchis pas, abandonne-toi. Arrête de pleurer ! Arrête d'avoir peur… » _

_. . ._

Un sourire de bienheureux collé au visage je fais disparaitre les dernières traces de mon activité nocturne. J'ai encore fauté ce soir, mais c'est tellement bon de profiter de lui lorsqu'il est dans cet état, de le voir se dandiner au matin et d'observer ses traits imprimés de confusion face à son jus de citrouille.

Ah, il est beau le grand héro de ses dames ! Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, survivant de mille châtiments, combattant sans faille au grand courage...

S'ils savaient tous ! Si lui même savait dans quelle posture honteuse il se trouvait chaque premier vendredi du mois. Là, son corps moite étalé sous le mien... son corps aussi contortionnable que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Tantôt inanimé, tantôt habité par le diable. Brûlant d'un feu invisible et consumé par le désir.

Un dernier mouvement de poignée puis je range ma baguette. Nos vêtements son impeccables, enfin les miens plus que les siens (vêtements de marque obligent), mes cheveux sont de nouveau plaqués parfaitement vers l'arrière et Potter roupille comme un ogre, et c'est peu dire.  
>Je quitte la salle sur demande et laisse le soin aux gryffondors de retrouver leur pote, à moins que celui-ci ne retrouve ses esprits avant. Peu importe.<br>Lorsque j'atteins les cachots, une voix claire et distinguée résonne à mes oreilles tandis qu'un fin nuage de fumée se dissipe d'une des armures qui décorent le couloir.

- Il est formellement interdit de se promener dans les corridors à cette heure-ci. Tonne la voix.

Le fantôme de la marquise Arthebelle. Une femme autoritaire qui s'amuse à jouer les gouvernantes pour la maison des vert et argent.

- Je suis préfet. Je réponds comme si cette évidence pouvait me servir de couverture.

- Les rondes ne se font pas à l'aube. Il est intolérable d'essayer de me faire passer pour une idiote. Insolent ! S'écrit Arthebelle.

Avec l'habitude je discerne facilement lorsque la discussion avec la marquise est à clore. Sans délicatesse je passe à travers le fantôme et rejoins la salle commune de ma maison.

- Jeune présomptueux ! Ai-je entendu après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi.

Plus loin, je ramasse un livre « potions et décoctions avancées » sur une table basse en verre de la salle commune que j'emporte avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. L'obscurité et le silence de la pièce m'informe sur ses résidents. Mis à part moi, tous dorment. Je pourrai préparer mes affaires tranquillement tout en réfléchissant à la prochaine fois où je m'entretiendrais de façon si particulière avec Potter.  
>Un rire sadique m'échappe alors que l'image mentale d'un gryffondor incapable de s'asseoir m'apparait. Il s'était fait plus sage que les fois précédente. Totalement soumis et abandonné. Son cul, même si très ferme grâce au quidditch, ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt ! Hm... Je revoyais son naufrage et la façon avec laquelle il s'était piteusement accroché à moi. J'entendais de nouveau sa voix. D'abord ses plaintes, quant à mon intrusion en lui, rapidement suivit par ses pleurs et ses cris, alors que je le baisais avec force, remplacés par ses gémissements étouffés de quelques sanglots.<p>

Prendre Potter relevait du divin. _Chaque premier vendredi du mois, et ce depuis un trimestre déjà, j'incarnais ma propre divinité, un dieu adulé par saint Potter._

Je soupire. Il était loin le temps où j'exécrais le balafré, où je posais mon regard noir sur son dos en imaginant que, peut être, son existence disparaitrait à jamais de ma vie. Ma haine, bien plus grande que toutes les humiliations jamais pensées à l'égard du brun, irradiait de tous les pores de mon corps à l'époque. A tel point que la simple évocation de son nom provoquait des irrégularités de ma magie, qu'on pouvait sentir crépiter sur ma peau au toucher.

A présent il me fait jubiler. Potter est devenu synonyme d'ivresse. Je souris. Quel beau jeu de mot. Bien sur je ne fais pas allusion à son état d'ébriété dans lequel je le retrouve nos fameux soirs, mais plutôt à l'enivrement, à la passion qui me submerge lorsqu'il est dans mes bras.

Si un jour on m'avait appris que Potter et moi nous serions retrouvés dans le même lit, ou du moins à même le sol, pour s'envoyer en l'air, j'aurais envoyé l'abruti à Sainte Mangouste.

Comique lorsqu'on s'attarde sur le nombre de fois où je remplis son petit trou en seulement un vendredi par mois. Carrément inimaginable le niveau de souplesse que j'ai réussi à avoir de lui en un rien de temps. Ce soir était le quatrième. Nous entamions dans trois semaines le mois de Février de notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard. _Poudlard..._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Obscurément

_**Tendrement abusé**_

**Rating** : M

**Paring **: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. _Ô_ litanie du corps.

**Note de l'auteur **: _**DarkraiShadow **_toujours pour vous servir. Très sincèrement je dois avouer que j'ai été agréablement surprise par vos réactions ! Je ne savais pas si j'allais être bien reçu, car ici ça passe ou ça casse hein ? En tout cas merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'avoir lu et d'avoir donné vos avis car c'est grâce à ça que j'évolue. Très bonne lectures à vous et également à ceux qui me rejoigne en cours de route ! :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **:

**Guest **: Je suis super contente que le début t'ai plu. Pour un début on peut dire que j'ai marqué des bons points ! Sans en dire trop, je vais essayer de vous mener aux plaisirs durs qu'apporte désespoir et sexe combinés. Voilà, voilà, j'espère te revoir vite.

**Kuroneko **: Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi si je te dis que c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime tellement, non ? :) C'est vrai que cette histoire commence un peu mal et je n'arrange pas les choses pour cette suite. Au contraire, j'ai approfondie ce petit côté sombre que je pense garder pour un petit moment. A très bientôt !

**Elohpdm **: Justement j'ai essayé d'écrire un petit truc qu'on n'a pas trop l'habitude de voir pour rendre le tout plus intrigant, en toute modestie. AH ! Blasphème ! Cette erreur pique les yeux en plus… ça craint… merci infiniment de l'avoir relevé pour moi ! A la prochaine ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong> Tendrement abusé <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II - Obscurément<strong>

_« Non... non... non ! Pas plus ! Pas encore... ha... j'ai mal... tu... je t'en prie... ha ! Pourquoi !? Non ! Pitié... non... ha... mon... dieu... merlin ! HA !» _

_**. . .**_

Fébrile, les membres tremblants, à vrai dire seulement les muscles des cuisses et ceux des bras, je tente de bouger. Je connais déjà ce genre de matins où plus rien ne va. Si je me laissais aller à parler en bon dépressif, ce que j'ai des chances d'être tout compte fait, je dirai que rien n'allait depuis le commencement et que rien n'irai non plus demain avec cette guerre qui nous avait tous meurtri. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas comme si on m'en laissait le temps.

Après ce qui me semble être des heures, je me relève péniblement et, par automatisme plus que de raison, quitte la salle sur demande. Encore nauséeux et dans un état léthargique, je ne me fais aucune réflexion, ni ne me pose de questions. Je pourrais. Plus tard. Sans doute... mon cerveau ne me permet pas d'user de ses capacités pour le moment.

Sur le chemin pour me rendre aux dortoirs, je retire mes lunettes et frottes mes yeux pour y retirer ce voile qui rend ma vue floue. Je suis fatigué. Très proche de la rupture. Néanmoins je continue ma route. _Je continue mon devoir... Tel un mot d'ordre : subis, souris, survis._

Lorsque ma main se pose sur le mur où est accroché le tableau de la grosse dame dans le but de reprendre pied avec la réalité, je remarque enfin la présence de Ron. Debout, le regard dure et les bras croisé, il m'attend ou m'attendais. Je ne discerne plus très bien le temps qui défile.

J'entends clairement Ron fulminer à présent. Malgré tout, il prononce le mot de passe que la grosse dame prend un temps à accepter, mécontente d'être ainsi réveillé. Nous franchissons l'entrée tous deux et nous arrêtons de concert près de la cheminée. Je sais qu'il veut me parler.

Il y a d'abord un long silence où je canalise mes dernières forces pour comprendre un minimum ce qu'il me dira, puis Ron se lance.

- Vieux... il soupire et sert les poings. Harry. Changement de ton radical. Il semble chercher ses mots avant d'enchaîner. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je sais bien que des choses te tracasse et que tu ne veux pas nous en parler parce que tu ne veux pas nous inquiéter Hermione et moi, mais...

Comment vous expliquer Ron... Bien sûr je sais et je consens à accepter que je ne suis plus le même, que j'ai des problèmes. Cependant, comment vous avouer que je n'arrive pas une tâche aussi simple que d'être heureux ? C'est pourtant moi, cette même personne qui a combattu sans relâche pour l'ébauche, l'esquisse d'un monde meilleur si peu envisageable à l'époque.

Comment admettre qu'après nous avoir mener aussi loin, je ne saurait aller au delà de ce que nous avions vu ? Pourrais-je dire que c'est devenu trop dure ?

- … tu peux compter sur nous.

Serait-ce encore possible ? Avoir le droit égoïste de me reposer à nouveau sur vous tandis que je ne peux plus rendre la pareil ? Comprenez-moi bien lorsque je vous dis être devenu faible.

- Hermione évite de l'exprimer à voix haute parce que je risquerai de manquer de tact, d'ailleurs ça serait sûrement le cas. Je le vois se passer une main dans les cheveux. Pourtant je vais te parler franchement.

Je ferme les yeux en me massant les tempes.

_« La guerre est parfois moins difficile à gérer que ce qu'elle laisse derrière elle »_ M'a un jour dit Hermione. Je l'ai rapidement compris, mais l'avouer serait révéler mon désarroi, tandis qu'un simple silence ne trahirait pas mes sentiments

- Je sais que tu es crevé et mal en point, mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne m'en laisseras plus l'occasion. Tu es de plus en plus renfermer sur toi même... en faite, tu te détruis à petit feu Harry... je le vois bien, tu sais. Malheureusement face à ça je reste inutile et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me ronge. Même en me disant que tu vas remonter la pente, j'ai peur qu'un jour... il s'arrête et détourne le regard un instant.

- C'est juste une mauvaise passe Ron. Je m'efforce d'être crédible et me hasarde même à faire un sourire, cependant le cœur n'y est pas et les commissures de mes lèvres ne se lèvent pas. Mon regard se perd dans le feu de cheminé qui crépite toujours. D'abord Sirius puis Dumbledore... et tous ces gens, nos amis, leurs familles... d'autres événements plus terribles se sont enchaînés comme tu le sais, mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réaliser le poids de toutes ces pertes. J'ai craqué, mais ça va aller. Merci de vous inquiéter, de t'inquiéter pour moi...

Mon visage n'est plus qu'une sculpture défigurer, vide et creuse. Alors pour vous, acteurs de ce semblant de vie, je porterai un masque fier durement encré dans la force et le courage. Leader de vos espoirs un jour, leader de votre bonheur pour toujours. Tel devra être mon retour à votre amitié sans faille.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je reste sans voix, ne sachant pas ce à quoi il fait allusion. Même si je ne suis pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione, je ne suis pas pour autant idiot, ni aveugle. Je sais que tu souffre de la disparition des personnes qui nous entouraient, comme nous tous ici, je peux même dire avec certitude que tu souffre aussi pour ceux que tu ne connaissais pas. Tu es comme ça. Mais n'utilise pas leur mort, ce n'est pas le fond de ton problème...

Un dernier regard lourd de sens dans ma direction et Ron se détourne, me laissant seul avec mes idées noires. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus mal que ces mots. Tel le plus sombre des maléfices ils vous frappent de plein fouet et vous imprègnent pour mieux vous détruire de l'intérieur. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

A mon tour je parcours le chemin jusqu'aux chambres et tente d'être le plus silencieux lorsque je pénètre dans la notre. Peine perdu dans une chambre habitée par des gars aussi bordélique que le sont Seamus et Ron, je me prends donc les pieds dans un tas informe de bric-à-brac laissé là depuis quelques jours. Malgré le bruit, rien n'arrive à briser le sommeil lourd de mes amis, de temps en temps bercé par le ronflement de Neville. Arrivé à mon lit, je ne prends pas la peine de retirer mes vêtements et m'allonge aussitôt.

Désinvesti par rapport à ma propre vie, amorphe, plus les jours passent et plus je me sens lentement mais sûrement couler dans le désespoir. Peu à près la guerre chacun essayait de combler les pertes en aidant tant bien que mal son prochain, et plus ou moins tout le monde avait son utilité. Tous sauf un. Le héros. Moi j'avais le droit d'être épargné par les tâches trop difficiles, parce qu'on jugeait que j'avais déjà assez apporté ma contribution au monde magique, soit par les tâches simples, parce que là encore on me jugeait trop estimé pour m'encombrer avec des choses ingrates.

- Bon sang Harry. Dors ! Grogne Ron depuis son lit. Visiblement me retourner plusieurs fois sous mes draps, cherchant en vain une position adéquate pour trouver le sommeil, ne passe pas inaperçu ce soir.

Inutile de lui expliquer que les insomnies sont redevenues mon quotidien. Partageant la même chambre, c'est difficilement dissimulable. Ces crises nocturnes où je revis incessamment ce même jour. Les cries d'agonies, les visages ensanglantés et ces corps sans vie…

Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher je commence à sangloter doucement, mon corps parfois secouer de tremblements incontrôlable. Bientôt je pleurs à chaude larme. Cette fois rien ni même l'alcool avec lequel je m'imbibe jusqu'à en oublier mon propre nom, ne m'aidera à contrer ce mal être qui me dévore les tripes.

_Chaque jour je rejette la main tendu d'un ami, alors que tapis dans l'ombre de mon inconscient, le soir, je ressens ces autres mains qui m'ont tant chérie au dépit de mon envie._


	3. Chapitre 3 - Obsessionnellement

_**Tendrement abusé**_

**Rating** : M

**Paring **: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. _Ô_ litanie du corps.

**Note de l'auteur **: Comme vous avez pu le constatez, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à sortir ce nouveau chapitre et j'en suis navré. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette fois-ci… les idées fusaient mais le temps de saisir un stylo ou mon portable pour les écrire que déjà d'autre se bousculaient dans ma tête et finalement tout se mélangeait. Et puis pour être franche je suis de nature à écrire sous l'impulsion donc je ne peux simplement pas écrire en suivant une trame à laquelle j'aurais réfléchis pendant des heures. C'est assez handicapant. J'ai essayé pourtant !  
>Par la suite un autre problème c'est présenté « Bonjour, je me présente problème n°2, je suis plutôt coriace et je pense te suivre jusqu'à la fin de cette fanfiction. Essayons de bien nous entendre ! » Donc ce fameux problème c'est que je ne pense pas être une psychopathe ( oh, vraiment ? ) alors se mettre dans la peau d'une personne qui n'est pas saine psychologiquement m'a obligé à faire de très, très nombreuse recherches, que j'effectue toujours d'ailleurs.<p>

Bref ! J'ai quand même tenue bon car vous faire partager cette histoire me tiens vraiment à cœur, même si c'est toujours un peu stressant de livrer une part aussi sombre de son imagination.

Une très bonne lecture à vous et un grand merci pour vos reviews !

Ps : Ne pas me frapper s'il reste encore des fautes dans le texte.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**:

**Kuroneko** : Ta première phrase m'a fait assez sourire parce que ça m'arrive très souvent de chercher une fic que j'ai bien soigneusement mis de côté ^^'  
>Malheureusement je ne peux pas te contredire, c'est vrai que ça fait encore très brouillon mais ce problème devrait bientôt être réglé si je trouve une bonne beta ! J'espère que cette suite va te satisfaire ;)<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tendrement abusé <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III – Obsessionnellement<strong>

_**. . .**_

Assis derrière l'une des grandes tables de la grande salle, sans me soucier du bruit environnant et des regards hostiles de la part d'autres élèves installés un peu plus loin, je pose mon regard sur sa silhouette qui se dessine à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il n'est pas accompagné par sa clique. Ces temps-ci il n'est pas rare de le voir seul, mais ça n'attise pas plus ma curiosité, au contraire de ces petits coups d'œil qu'il jette de façon frénétique un peu tout autour de lui.

Que cherches-tu Harry Potter ? Qui cherches-tu ? En as-tu même conscience ?

Je poursuis mon observation et mes yeux le suivent jusqu'à ce que qu'il se place également à table. Il parait fatigué ou en tout cas il en présente tous les signes. Cependant je m'arrête dans ma contemplation lorsqu'un claquement de doigt retentis près de mon oreille. J'ai horreur de cette familiarité.

« Eh on te parle Malfoy ! M'informe sur un ton suffisant l'un des deux abrutis venu m'interrompre.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de se pointer ici en sachant que tu es le responsable de tout ce désastre, de la mort de nos amis et de plusieurs autres innocents ?! S'emporte le deuxième que je reconnais comme étant un sixième année de Poufsoufle. Un certain Louis qui s'était fait bousculer plus d'une fois par Flint lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Je n'ai tué personne.

- Même si tu n'as pas directement leur sang sur les mains, tu n'en reste pas moins un sale assassin et un Mangemort. Me sort l'autre, un grand brun fin comme une ficelle à coudre, qui appartient à la même maison.

- Je ne comprends même pas qu'on le laisse venir ici ! Et sa mère ! Elle aurait dû finir comme son père à Askaban ! S'emporte Louis, les joues rouge de colère.

- Ne parle pas d'elle… Je menace tout bas.

- De toute façon folle comme elle doit être après son confinement, c'est plus trop la peine de s'en soucier.

- C'est vrai ça Dick ! Dis-nous Malfoy comment elle va ta mère ?

- Je vous ai dit ne pas parler de ma mère ! »

L'un des garçons sursaute à mon éclat de voix et se recule très légèrement en remarquant que je me lève rapidement pour aller frapper son acolyte, qui n'en mène pas large alors que je le maitrise en un rien de temps sous les regards indignés et choqués de ceux qui nous écoutaient. Mais immédiatement j'entends la vielle Minerva, qui n'était jusqu'alors pas dans la pièce, crier que cette bagarre doit cesser sur le champ et je me sens tirer sur le côté par des bras puissant. Je reconnais la main de Blaise sur mon épaule qui me chuchote de me calmer puis je vois des Griffondor se lever, profitant de la situation, pour venir m'insulter. Harry, lui, ne s'est pas rapprocher, car je ne le vois pas dans cet attroupement.

« Mr Malfoy dans mon bureau, 60 points en moins pour Serpentard, et quant à vous messieurs Stevens et Miller vous venez de faire perdre 30 points à votre maison.

- Mais madame c'est lui qui est devenu fou et s'est jeté sur moi !

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu Mr Miller, aussi je pense que vos petites remarques à vous et à Mr Stevens n'ont pas été sans conséquences, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Suffit. Veuillez retourner à vos occupations et si vous n'en avez pas encore, je peux vous donner un devoir sur les hérédités magiques qui peuvent influencer les animagus.

- O-On a justement un devoir à rendre sur lequel on va travailler de suite !

- Bien mais avant veuillez-vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Ordonne-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Blaise et moi. Mr Zabini, je doute que Mr Malfoy ait besoin d'aide pour trouver le chemin jusqu'à mon bureau.

- On se voit plus tard Draco… »

J'acquiesce brièvement et emboite le pas de Macgonagal. En passant l'entrée, je me retourne pour vérifier s'_il_ est encore là et s'_il_ me regarde, mais je tombe sur une place vide. Évidemment. Je n'intéresse pas Potter autant qu'il m'intéresse. Un sourire perfide étire mes lèvres tandis que je quitte la grande salle.

_**. . .**_

Plus tard dans la nuit, je me réveille en sursaut, marqué par le visage de mère, blanc comme un linge, lorsque celle-ci fut emmenée par des médicomages de St Mangouste pour se faire interner dans la section psychiatrie et flux de magie détraqué. Ses crises devenant de plus en plus rapprochés après l'exécution de père. Je revois encore ses ongles cassés, auparavant toujours bien manucurés, gratter furieusement son avant bras où la marque noircissait sa si jolie peau.

Habitué à ces réveils inopiné, j'effectue donc mon rituel, soulève mes couvertures, entrouvre les rideaux de mon lit et en sors emmitoufler dans mon gilet à manche longue. Je ne dénude plus mes bras, même en été. Je m'y refuse. Je marche silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain où m'attend une petite boite en bois dissimulé sous des serviettes correctement pliées et bien rangées sur l'étagère derrière la porte.

Personne n'irait fouiller dans mes affaires, après tout nous ne sommes plus que deux à résider dans cette chambre, mais je préfère ne pas laisser voir la preuve de mon esprit de plus en plus dérangé.

Mes mains parviennent à se procurer la petite boite que j'ouvre aussitôt en déglutissant bruyamment. Peu importe depuis combien de temps dure ce petit manège, je n'en reste pas moins écœuré.

Je prends la petite lame ensevelit sous quelques fins morceaux de peaux sèches que je ne manque pas de regardé, les narines retroussées de dégoût, malheureusement curieux quant à la durée de décomposition de la chaire, ma chaire, puis je pose la boite sur l'évier. Méfiant je me retourne, ferme la porte de la salle de bain en vérifiant qu'on ne puisse l'ouvrir d'une quelconque manière. Une fois certain d'être bien enfermé, j'ôte mon gilet et le tee-shirt que j'ai en dessous, car je sais qu'il risquerait de se tâcher dans le processus, j'enfonce de quelques millimètres le côté coupant de la lame dans ma peau, juste au dessus du crâne de la marque laissé par _vous savez qui,_ et pousse légèrement en suivant la verticale de mon bras pour découper la partie indésirable de ma peau.

Il ne reste plus que le crâne et un bout du serpent dans sa bouche, le reste a déjà été enlevé.

La tâche n'est pas simple, surtout lorsqu'on ne supporte pas la douleur comme moi. Je ne suis pas courageux et je ne l'ai jamais remis en question.

Le sang coule en petite abondance au niveau de la plaie puis roule le long de mon bras en de petites perles. Cela ne dure pas longtemps car j'arrête très vite la séance pour ne pas devoir penser la coupure. Ensuite je nettoie l'outil de ma mutilation très consciencieusement et la range à sa place puis je lave mes mains et mon bras blessé que je frotte plus que nécessaire. Ce bras est une horreur et pas seulement à cause de la marque, je l'ai rendu monstrueux avec mes pratiques qui ne se sont pas limité à retirer l'œuvre de _vous savez qui_. En effet j'ai pensé que remplacer cette marque serait plus triomphant que de simplement l'enlever, alors j'ai commencé à graver _son_ prénom. Quel meilleur contraste que celui-là ? Au moins de cette manière la phrase, je l'ai dans la peau, prend tout son sens. N'est-ce pas comique ?

Mon regard se tourne vers les petites peaux tombées dans l'évier. Je ne veux pas y toucher mais automatiquement je les ramasse, toujours aussi écœuré, puis je les places dans ma boite que je referme et cache à nouveau sous les serviettes. Lorsque j'aurais terminé mon œuvre, alors je pourrais brûler les dernières traces de cette effroyable année. _Je brûlerai les démons tandis que je porterai ma nouvelle croix. _

_Potter est le canalisateur de ma folie. Il est mon Graal, récipient, non pas de mon sang, mais de ma délivrance. _

A cette pensée, de retour dans mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me caresser là où j'aurais aimé que _lui _m'effleure, pendant que Blaise, l'un des seuls garçons de ma promotion à être encore ici, lui, sanglote sûrement la disparition de sa famille et de ses amis.

_**. . .**_

Ce matin nous, enfin nous, ce qu'il reste de la classe Serpentard, ceux qui ne sont pas mort durant la bataille, qui ne se sont pas suicidé ou encore enfui pour éviter des retours de la justice, nous ce petit groupe composé d'une dizaine de personnes, assistons avec les Griffondors au cours d'éducation psychomagique censé nous aider à gérer nos divers troubles psychologique causer par un incident traumatisant qui empiète sur notre vie et notre flux magique. Donc depuis la rentrée nous effectuons des exercices en binôme qui nous mettent en situation stressante privé d'un sens primordiale. Nous devons alors compter sur notre partenaire qui remplacera ce sens et également nous rassuré pour parvenir à réussir l'exercice. Madame Delaplace, notre nouveau professeur originaire de France, tente de nous réapprendre à faire confiance à l'autre. Exercice qui se terminent souvent en cries, en larmes, ou en émeute.

A quoi pensait-elle bon sang ? Que nous étions des gosses à qui il suffisait de frotter le dos pour faire passer la pilule ? La plupart des élèves ici seront brisé à tout jamais.

Mes yeux partent instinctivement à sa recherche et je l'aperçois au fond de la pièce avec Ron. Il a des cernes de plus en plus sombres sous ses yeux et ses joues se sont un peu plus creusées. A mes côté je sens Blaise pincé la manche de ma robe pour attiré mon attention mais malheureusement pour lui il attrape le mauvais bras où la douleur est toujours lancinante. Je réagis brusquement et retire sa main violemment en me retournant complètement vers lui.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…

- C'est rien. » Je l'interromps immédiatement.

Un silence gênant s'immisce entre nous. Je déteste ce genre de moment qui se renouvelle très souvent depuis que nous ne sommes que deux. Blaise détourne le regard un instant, je sais qu'il cherche un point d'encrage pour reprendre contenance et me refaire face normalement. Il fait toujours ça. Moi je pars récupérer notre matériel sur le bureau de Madame Delaplace en attendant. Un bandeau de velours rouge qui à très certainement des propriétés magiques, un petit rouleau de papier avec une incantation antibruit inscrite dessus et une carte très sommaire du terrain de quidditch. Lorsque je retourne à ma place, je reçois un violent coup d'épaule qui me projette contre ma table que je sens taper contre ma hanche. J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je me fais à nouveau bousculer.

« Bouge du passage putain de Mangemort ! » Crache Finnigan

Sale petite merde de lâche… il sait que les yeux du professeur d'éducation psychomagique sont rivés sur moi. Macgonagal lui a sûrement soufflé de me surveiller après l'accrochage de la grande salle. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je préserve mon calme et rejoins Blaise. Je lui réglerai son compte d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Madame Delaplace nous explique que l'exercice consiste à suivre le parcours de la carte qui nous a été donné le plus rapidement possible avec les yeux bandés et les oreilles ensorcelé pour n'entendre que les paroles de son partenaire. Interdiction de toucher son partenaire, les oreilles se mettront instantanément à siffler et à bourdonner, certain pourront même perdre l'équilibre durant quelques minutes. _Intéressant_.

Je chuchote à Blaise que je ne souhaite pas faire l'exercice, ce à quoi il hoche la tête. L'exercice n'est heureusement pas obligatoire, nous quittons donc la classe silencieusement en remettant notre matériel à madame Delaplace, sauf le bandeau que je glisse discrètement dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Personne ne s'en rend compte.

Quand enfin commence l'exercice, Blaise est à la bibliothèque et moi j'attends patiemment sur le terrain de quiddich, caché à la vue de tous sous les gradins. Je vois les premiers binômes se démener pour progresser dans leur parcours et j'aperçois Finnigan les yeux bandés, s'énervant contre les mauvaises indications de son coéquipier. A mourir de rire !

Comme ce qui m'avait poussé à venir ici ne semble pas montrer le bout de son éclair, je décide de profité de ma présence ici pour me venger de l'irlandais pendant qu'il est vulnérable. J'utilise alors un sort de charme qui modifie ma voix un tantinet plus féminin et j'appelle Dean Thomas de façon très sensuelle, ce qui ne tarde pas à le faire abandonner son « précieux » pote que je m'empresse de rejoindre en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Il ne faut pas de témoins. Dans ma chance, les autres groupes sont plus loin derrière nous donc je n'hésite pas à pousser Finnigan vers les vestiaires pour lui régler son compte à l'abri des regards.

« Dean ! Pourquoi tu me pousse ? Ça fait mal bordel ! Je vais pisser mon sang par mes oreilles ! » S'écrie cet abrutis.

Je ne le ménage pas et lui donne un coup de pied derrière le genou arrivé aux porte des vestiaires, ça le déséquilibre et l'amène à se cogner la tête contre le battant de la porte qui s'ouvre sous l'impacte. Il hurle comme chien. Je l'attrape par les cheveux et le traine à l'intérieur. Il se débat mais je lui assène un autre coup de pied, dans l'estomac cette fois. Sa souffle se bloque. Finnigan ne crie plus, il tente de reprendre sa respiration. Au moins il ne me perce plus les tympans. J'agite ma baguette que j'ai gardée à la main et prononce un sortilège. Aussitôt le mot « lâche » s'imprime en fuchsia sur le front de l'idiot affalé par terre.

« Avec tous mes compliments sale bâtard ! »

Bien sûr il ne peut pas m'entendre à cause du parchemin antibruit. Je l'enjambe donc sans plus de cérémonie et quitte les lieux.

_**. . .**_

Après le dernier cours de la journée, j'aime aller me détendre près du lac. C'est très peu fréquenter et l'air y est toujours frais là bas. Je m'assois près d'un arbre et le plus souvent je laisse mon esprit se vider complètement. Ou pas tout à fait. Potter est constamment dans mon esprit. _Je l'ai dans la peau_. J'aime vraiment l'effet que me procure cette simple phrase.

Je caresse évasivement mon bras et rapidement des images de nos ébats me reviennent par flash. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche figé en un crie muet, son buste secoué de spasmes, son ventre plat souillé par sa propre semence, ses cuisses tremblantes entourant mes hanches et ses mains griffant mon dos quand il n'essaye pas d'étouffer ses bruits en les plaquant contre ses lèvres, rendue purpurine à force d'être mordu.

A peine à quelque mètre de moi, une ombre vient me priver des quelques rayons du soleil hivernal, qui éclaire tant bien que mal la vallée à travers les nombreux nuages. Malgré moi je sursaute en découvrant la personne qui se poste près de moi tout en veillant bien à garder une distance de sécurité.

Nous échangeons un long regard dans lequel chacun cherche à discerner les intentions de l'autre. A évaluer l'autre. Finalement ses yeux sans éclat, ni étincelles, se désintéresse et se détache de moi. Je le sens s'affaisser contre l'arbre auquel je suis adossé. Bien sûr je continue de l'observer et ça ne semble même pas l'affecter. Il est déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

Je joue un jeu dangereux en nous laissant si simplement rester à proximité. La mémoire est un élément complexe qui se compose de différents moteurs et il est parfois imprévisible la façon dont certains souvenirs nous reviennent à l'esprit.

Le vent fouette ses cheveux alors l'une de ses mains vient les rabattre en arrière. Cette même main qui s'était jointe à la mienne en entrelaçant nos doigts… Puis tout à coup sa voix s'élève et me sors brusquement de ma rêverie.

« Est-ce que ça fait encore mal ? » Demande-t-il, la voix mal assurée.

Sa question me laisse perplexe. Que sous entent-il ?

« Ton bras. Tu le frottais à l'instant. »

Je me braque immédiatement. Techniquement la marque ne pouvait, ou plutôt ne devait plus me faire souffrir car son créateur était mort. Songer qu'il y est encore des traces de _cette_ magie noire dans mon avant-bras revenait à mettre en doute _sa_ disparition.

« Tu me teste Potter ? Tu te méfie ? L'accuse-je.

- Si c'était le cas je n'aurais pas témoigné en ta faveur au tribunal…

- Et tu n'aurais pas fait des pieds et des mains avec le ministère. Je sais tout ça. »

En bon samaritain sainte Potter est venu plaidoyer pour ma cause lors de mon jugement. Grâce à lui mon héritage a été gelé pour les 15 prochaines années à venir, au lieu de disparaître pour le compte du ministère, le manoir a été saisi mais à la demande du sauveur j'ai pu récupérer certains effets personnels. Pourtant je n'ai pas ressenti une once de reconnaissance envers lui, au contraire, j'en ai ressenti de la colère, une colère sourde. De quoi se mêlait-il encore ? Cependant lorsque ma mère allongé sur son lit d'hôpital m'a soufflé que « Harry » lui rendait visite, ça, et que les frais médicaux avait été pris à sa charge, j'en fus touché. A notre rencontre les mots Harry Potter étaient un but, puis avec les années Potter un défi, mais jusqu'alors Harry ne signifiait et n'était rien. A présent Harry est une obsession continuelle et jamais assouvie.

« Pour une toute autre raison, mon bras, et seulement mon bras, est douloureux. »

_Une raison dont tu es irrémédiablement la cause._

Son visage se tourne à moitié vers moi, les sourcils froncés, le regard inquisiteur. J'ai éveillé sa curiosité on dirait. Il aimerait trouver des réponses à ses questions mais je ne souhaite pas m'expliquer d'avantage avec lui, alors c'est habilement que je trouve un moyen de fuir. Je lui offre un sourire malicieux, me relève en époussetant mon pantalon, ramasse ma sacoche et me tourne dos à lui, prêt à partir.

« Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas à l'infirmerie faire examiner mon bras. »

C'est faux bien évidemment. De toute manière, je ne suis plus à un mensonge près. Donc je le quitte là tout près du Lac et je rentre dans l'enceinte du Château en prenant le chemin de l'infirmerie pour me donner plus de crédit.

_Je doute qu'on trouve un remède à ma condition dont je me complais. Je souffre d'un mal qui me torture sensuellement l'esprit et me ronge agréablement les entrailles et le cœur. L'obsession._


	4. Chapitre 4 - Effroyablement

**Tendrement abusé**

**Rating** : M

**Paring **: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Résumé** : Chaque premier vendredi du mois, Potter es saoul. Chaque premier vendredi du mois, je baise Potter. Amoureusement violé, passionnément baisé, tendrement abusé. _Ô_ litanie du corps.

**Note de l'auteur **: C'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne suis pas très fière de celui-ci mais j'espère qu'à vous, il saura vous plaire. Très bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tendrement abusé<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV – Effroyablement<strong>

_**. . .**_

Je tente tant bien que mal de nouer le ruban en velours rouge, dérobé au cours d'éducation psycho-magique, autour de la tête d'Harry, pour barrer sa vue, mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité du brun qui se débat violemment sous mon corps. Il cherche à me donner des coups, en vain, car je lui ai saisie les poignets, puis à me faire descendre de son bassin où j'applique tout mon poids pour le maintenir en place.

Alors que les minutes passent, je sens une sueur froide dévaler mon dos, en roulant sur mes muscles contractés par l'angoisse de perdre tout contrôle. Et si Harry se met à crier ? Mon souffle se bloque et mon rythme cardiaque augmente considérablement. Je pourrais presque sentir mon cœur se démener pour sortir de ma cage thoracique.

Pourquoi me rejette-il de cette manière ?!

Bien sûr ce que je fais est fondamentalement mal et je comprends encore ce qui différencie le bien du mal, mais dans mes gestes je n'étais pas horrible ces soirs-là. Je ne voulais pas de mal à Harry, pas volontairement du moins, car la douleur ne fait pas parti de ce je veux lui laisser.

Malgré ma volonté de fer, la panique monte petit à petit en moi, je perds tous mes repères puisque habituellement Harry est léthargique dans un premier temps, puis s'offre finalement dans le second. Je n'avais donc jamais l'impression de commettre l'impardonnable, même si je reste conscient d'avoir pêché.

Soufflant plus fort, je me penche sur le corps prisonnier en dessous du mien et hésitant, je chuchote des mots que je souhaite réconfortant à son oreille. A peine mon visage proche du sien, je le vois se débattre plus férocement.

« Harry… s'il te plait, ne prends pas peur. »

Du bout du nez, je caresse doucement sa joue, rougit par les larmes qui ont peu à peu commencés à apparaître au coin de ses yeux, et couler lentement le long de son visage, en imprimant des sillons sur leur passage.

« Chut… calme toi… je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je ne t'en fais jamais. Tu m'aies trop précieux, tu le sais ? »

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur son front, en descendant sur la tempe où je dépose un autre baiser, suivit de la joue, puis de sa bouche que j'embrasse désespérément. Cela semble calmer mon prisonnier. Il ne bouge plus et me regarde intensément, tout à coup très attentif. Ce changement me soulage et je reprends confiance en moi. Je l'entoure de mes bras, relève son buste que je ramène contre moi et l'enlace presque amoureusement, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. J'adore m'y nicher et respirer son odeur.

« Tu vas… continuer… »

A peine un murmure.

Surpris je m'écarte néanmoins un peu pour le regarder et comprendre ce qu'il a essayé de dire. J'ai tout à coup l'impression que le temps se suspend et que certain détail insignifiant comme la couleur de ses yeux que je ne parviens pas à distinguer ou encore la texture de sa peau que je ne me rappelle pas avoir senti me paraisse invraisemblable. Une chose importante m'échappe. Je le sens, j'en suis certain.

« Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? » Recommence-t-il sur un ton sarcastique cette fois.

Je me relève brusquement, la peur s'insinuant comme le plus mortel des poisons dans mes veines, lorsque je me sens inexplicablement entraver au niveau du bassin. Mes yeux se braquent automatiquement sur ce qui m'empêche de m'éloigner et c'est alors que je réalise avec effroi que mon corps et celui d'Harry sont emboités, sa chaire se mélangeant à la mienne sans distinction aucune. Je pousse un cri d'horreur très vite suivit par son rire. Il a l'air de trouver la situation hilarante.

« Ça ne te plais plus de jouer au tourtereau ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Arrête ça Harry ! »

« Ce qu'il se passe ? Mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter, voyons… et tu ne veux pas l'arrêter ! Après tout, c'est toi qui es à l'origine de ce qui est en train de se produire. » M'accuse-t-il.

Soudain j'entends un bourdonnement gigantesque à faire trembler les murs se diriger droit sur notre emplacement. Il me parvient même des bruits de vitre qui explose ainsi que des tableaux se fracassant au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Par pitié Harry, laisse-moi partir ! »

« TU N'AS PAS EU DE PITIE, TOI, TOUTES CES FOIS OU TU M'AS VIOLE ! »

« Ce… ce n'est pas vrai… »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Je répète en une litanie inutile.

Les secousses provoquées par le bourdonnement sont de plus en plus proche, bientôt elles nous font trembler tous les deux et j'aperçois Harry ricaner tandis que je cherche à nous séparer l'un de l'autre, mais nous ne sommes déjà plus dissociables. Je sais simplement d'instinct que je suis à l'intérieur de lui.

En alerte, mes yeux ne savent plus où regarder, où se poser, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. La pression est trop forte. A présent, et de façon très ironique, c'est moi qui suis là à me débattre pour échapper à l'emprise d'Harry qui ne cesse de m'attirer à lui alors que je souhaite sortir de cet enfer. Il commence même à faire bouger nos bassin imbriqués, créant d'horrible frictions qui malgré moi me procure du plaisir par petite onde de choc.

« Même dans les pires circonstances tu continues à aimer ça. Tu es affreux Malfoy. Tu es un violeur. Tu es laid et repoussant. Tu es dégoûtant. Un violeur. Un violeur. Un violeur. »

« NON ! »

« Tu es répugnant ! Violeur ! »

« JE FAISAIS L'AMOUR ! »

Tout autour de moi semble ne plus avoir de limite, ni de contours, tout finit par se mélanger comme Harry et moi, et vient enfin le néant, le trou noir. Tout est noir mais je continue de crier ce qui pour moi semblait être une évidence.

« Je lui faisais l'amour ! »

_Draco_

Un bruit, une sensation étrange, une petite lueur bientôt trop vive.

_Draco_

Le bourdonnement s'atténue et très vite un mot résonne bien plus fort que tous les autres sons.

« Draco ! »

Je sursaute violemment et m'empresse d'ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité. _La réalité._ Il n'y a d'abord que les traits du visage inquiet de Blaise qui se dessinent mais au fur et à mesure que ma vision s'éclaircit, les lits, les tapis et ornement des murs finissent par devenir visible et terminé le tableau réconfortant qu'est notre chambre.

« Ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça… »

Je garde le silence, troublé.

Ce rêve semblait si réel… jamais auparavant je n'avais laissé les images fugaces de mes rêveries autant empiéter sur mon inconscient. Je ne suis plus assez maitre de moi-même, mon esprit n'est plus assez fermés, ce qui me laisse vulnérable.

« Désolé pour ça… »

Blaise lève l'une de ses mains et l'agite en l'air, comme pour chasser un insecte invisible.

« Au moins tu auras le mérite d'être en avance en cours. » Je relance sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Rien que ça… surtout qu'il nous reste encore deux bonnes heures avant de se faire réveiller par Arthebelle. »

« Ce fantôme va me rendre dingue, Blaise. »

« Dis-toi que tu nous a évité les cris de cette hystérique »

« Vu sous cet angle… tu me dois même une fière chandelle. »

« On n'ira pas jusque-là Drake. »

Un sourire étire légèrement le coin de mes lèvres, tandis que mon regard est attiré par une tâche sombre sur le mur, derrière Blaise. Plus je la regarde et plus je me sens happé par mes démons intérieur à l'origine de ce rêve troublant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je grimace malgré moi en revoyant ces images horribles.

« Tu es certain d'aller bien ? »

Je crois bien avoir sursauté à sa question, mais je tente de le cacher et d'ancrer mon regard dans le sien, en cherchant à paraître naturel au possible.

« Si ta question a pour but de te rassurer sur mon état, elle est mal tournée. On ne peut pas aller bien avec toute cette merde autour de nous. Mais je garde la tête sur les épaules. Je compte bien en finir avec Poudlard cette année-ci et partir reconstruire mon nom. »

« Tu réponds à côté. Le tout c'est de savoir si tu as encore la tête hors de l'eau. »

« Je suis bon nageur. » Je conclus.

Je ne veux pas m'épancher sur ce terrain avec Blaise. Il le comprend et retourne à son lit, non sans me jeter un dernier coup d'œil.

Nous sommes deux poutres superposées sur lesquelles pèsent d'importantes charges. Aucun de nous ne doit faiblir car l'un entrainera l'autre dans sa chute. Mère disait bien « pour survivre, il faut sauver les apparences ». Coûte que coûte.

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air alors je sors de sous mes draps, attrape un gilet, enfile mes pantoufles et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre. En passant, je fais signe à Blaise que je dois m'éclipser quelques minutes et je constate que ça l'embête en voyant ses sourcils se froncés. Peu importe.

Je sors donc et ne cesse de triturer le ruban de velours dans la poche de mon bas de survêtement. Je le porte toujours sur moi, de peur qu'un autre ne le trouve par mégarde. Mais à présent, j'ai l'envie irrépressible de m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Je réfléchis à la possibilité de le remettre à sa place initial, c'est-à-dire en classe d'éducation psycho-magique mais l'idée qu'on m'y retrouve à cette heure de la nuit, après le couvre-feu, me freine. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec la vielle Macgo qui ne me lâche plus du regard et intervient à chaque fois que le nom Malfoy apparait, autant ne pas me rajouter plus de problème sur le dos et puis je ne saurai expliquer ma présence ici sans parler du ruban.

Une idée me vient. Je pourrai tout simplement l'enterrer à un endroit bien précis où les passages se font rares.

« Le saule cogneur… » Je souffle tout bas.

J'hésite quelques minutes avant de m'y rendre car l'endroit est à découvert, on peut alors très facilement me surprendre entrain d'enfreindre le règlement, et il ne faut pas oublier cet arbre de malheur de plus en plus colérique. De plus je n'ai rien que mes mains pour creuser et retourner la terre car ma baguette est resté dans la chambre. Après réflexion, et même si ma décision est en total contradiction avec ma façon habituelle de procéder, j'agis toujours prudemment, je pars en direction du saule.

La chance n'est vraiment pas de mon côté, je dois plusieurs fois faire de long détour pour éviter les préfets au milieu de leur ronde. Heureusement, j'arrive sans encombre en dehors des murs de l'école. Londubat est certes moins idiot et plus aguerrit qu'avant mais il devrait penser à être plus attentif lors de sa surveillance, au lieu de fixer bêtement un point imaginaire sur le sol.

Une fois sur les lieux, j'évite d'aller trop près du saule cogneur. Je vais plutôt m'accroupir aux côtés des sapins qui me cachent avec leurs branches habillées tout de blanc, des étoffes de l'hiver. Là je trouve une pierre légèrement ovale qui me servira d'outil pour creuser et éviter d'être en contact direct avec les verres de terres qui grouillent sûrement sous cette boue. D'ailleurs j'en vois clairement un tenter de sortir de sous la terre en ondulant pitoyablement. Si j'avais eu ma baguette, je l'aurais fait brûler tant son aspect me répugne. Mais une autre tâche m'incombe.

Cela ne me prendra pas plus d'un bon quart d'heure pour tout accomplir. Lorsque je termine ma sale besogne, je retourne immédiatement dans les cachots mais en chemin quelque chose m'interpelle. La mélodie d'une voix douce et claire suivit d'un petit sifflotement résonne dans les couloirs. Qui d'autre que moi, et encore je ne suis pas là par plaisir, peut se promener quand il est à peine quatre heure du matin ?

Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Seulement la curiosité me pousse à suivre la mélodie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive face à l'entrée de la grande salle. Cette idiote qui pousse la chansonnette, car la voix provient sans aucun doute d'une fille, n'a vraiment pas conscience de la chance qu'elle a de ne pas encore avoir été découverte, alors que sa voix fait écho sur plusieurs mettre dans le château. Un poil irrité de constaté que certain manque vraiment de discipline, je fais demi-tour sans me rendre compte que la voix s'est éteinte derrière moi.

« Qui est là ? » S'élève-t-elle à nouveau.

C'est sans mal que je reconnais le timbre particulièrement guilleret de Lovegood. Rien de très surprenant comme situation tout compte fait…

Je sors de l'ombre et m'avance d'un pas nonchalant pour qu'elle puisse m'identifier à son tour.

« Oh… » Dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle parait déçue en me voyant apparaître devant elle. Ça a le don de m'agacer.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Je demande un poil agressif.

Comme il faut s'y attendre, elle ne parait pas du tout décontenancé par le ton que j'ai employé et au contraire me sourit malicieusement avant de fermer les yeux. Je crois la voir renifler quelque chose dans l'air puis sans que je ne m'y attende, elle s'exclame.

« Il y a comme un parfum de menthe ! Une légère odeur de brise fraiche aussi… et peut être de terre humide… Tu attendais quelqu'un toi ? C'est peut être un Botruc ! »

Je déteste cette fille. Elle fabule tout un tas de chose grotesque et semble toujours à côté de la plaque. Pourtant il y a ces fois où lorsque vous la croisez, elle relève des petits éléments dérangeant que personne ne remarquerait mais qu'elle a l'air de voir aussi bien que le soleil en plein jour. Des éléments parfois essentiel et qu'on aimerait pouvoir dissimuler.

« Ce soi-disant Botruc n'a en tout cas pas intérêt de t'entendre t'égosiller sur ta chanson dont les paroles sont pour le moins insolite. » Je lance d'un ton cinglant ce qui l'a fait hausser les sourcils. « Ni Londubat d'ailleurs. » Je rajoute moqueur.

Elle comprend parfaitement l'allusion. De toute manière ce n'est pas vraiment un secret d'état. Lovegood et Londubat se sont rapprochés après la fin de la guerre et même si la grande maladresse du brun combiné au côté écervelé de la blonde ont fortement ralenti les choses, ils sont finalement devenu un couple. Et quel couple…

« Il ne devrait pas tarder si j'en déduis son cheminement. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas de favoritisme. »

Je la vois enrouler ses cheveux finement bouclés autour de son doigt tandis qu'elle balaye du regard la pièce à la recherche de je ne sais quoi. Lui aurais-je fais miraculeusement avaler sa langue? L'échange est donc clos alors je me retourne et amorce un premier pas lorsque j'entends :

« Ne tourne pas à gauche en sortant. Fais plutôt le tour pour retourner au dortoir des Serpentards. Neville à ses petites manies et retourne sans arrêt faire une petite inspection devant la grande salle. »

Cette fille est définitivement étrange. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un d'aimable et je ne suis même pas cordial envers elle et la voilà qui m'explique, l'air de rien, comment ne pas me faire prendre par son petit ami. Tant que ça m'évite des ennuis, remarque.

Je pars donc sous ses conseils en faisant le tour et regagne la salle commune des Serpentards et bientôt ma chambre.

**. . .**

Dix heures et quart s'affiche à ma montre alors que je sors du cours d'histoire de la magie. Le prochain cours de la matinée débutera dans une demi-heure, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de me rendre à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à mère, car je sais que cela lui tient à cœur de conserver nos échanges. Et je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'apportait rien de mon côté. C'est ma mère _après tout… _

Dans les couloirs les élèves chahutent et se bousculent dans un grand brouhaha. Je déteste devoir subir cette embouteillage humain alors je n'hésite pas à jouer des coudes pour passer à travers la foule. Parfois certain râlent mais la plupart s'écartent en me reconnaissant. Privilège dû au statut de ma famille déchu. Il n'y a que les anciens de ma promotion qui ne font pas plus attention à moi.

En parlant de ceux-là… je me retrouve derrière Granger qui me jette un petit coup d'œil avant de se retourner et de suivre son groupe. Weasley qui l'accompagne suivit de Londubat, me lorgne d'un regard dégoûté, tout le contraire du brun à ses côtés qui ne fait pas grand cas de ma présence et poursuit sa route. Rapidement la tension monte entre nous, presque palpable. Je sens venir la confrontation avec ce foutu rouquin quand finalement Granger l'appelle et le somme de se presser. Je respire à nouveau normalement lorsque je les vois s'éloigner.

C'est alors que je remarque que Potter n'est pas avec eux. N'était-il pas allé en cours ce matin ?

Je m'aperçois à peine que je créais un bouchon puisque je me suis arrêté en plein milieu du passage, la tête pleine de réflexion au sujet du Griffondor. Ce n'est qu'en sentant une main malvenue sur mon épaule que je reprends conscience du lieu où je me trouve. J'agrippe immédiatement cette intruse qui me serre désagréablement et la retire violemment, me tournant à peine vers son possesseur. Je sais de toute évidence qu'elle n'est de toute manière pas amical, au nombre très restreint « d'amis » qu'il me reste aujourd'hui. Celui-ci m'arrache presque ma veste, mécontent d'avoir perdu sa prise sur moi, et me tire dans sa direction. Par automatisme, je glisse ma main sur ma baguette, près à jeter un maléfice.

« Si j'étais toi Malfoy, à ta place, je ne ferai pas ça »

« Finnegan, quelle surprise… ils t'ont finalement laissé sortir de ta chambre?

« Ce qui n'est toujours pas le cas de ta mère. Et puis il fallait bien que je sorte et retrouve la petite enflure qui m'a infligé ça » Explique-t-il en pointant son front du pouce.

Il n'y a bien sûr plus rien d'inscrit dessus, mais forcément l'instigateur de tout cela, lui, saurait ce qu'il s'y trouvait avant. Je tente donc de ne pas sourire.

« Ah oui, ça me revient. J'ai entendu cette histoire ! Tu es donc cet abruti qui s'est pris une porte en plein visage. Lorsqu'ils s'ennuient, les gens sont vraiment prêts à n'importe quoi pour faire parler d'eux. »

Je ne vois pas le coup partir, mais je sens indéniablement sa force s'abattre sur moi. Il m'a frappé à l'estomac. Mon souffle se coupe et mon corps se pli en deux sous l'impact. Ça fait un mal atroce. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tousser, cherchant à chaque fois un peu plus d'air.

« Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi Malfoy. Je sais que tu es mêlé de près ou de loin à ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant l'exercice. »

Effectivement j'ai été con. Les élèves autour de nous, ne semblent pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'il se produit sous leurs yeux, trop agglutiner les uns sur les autres et presser d'arriver à temps à leur cours. Je suis donc en très mauvaise posture avec ce bâtard d'irlandais. Et même si par chance quelqu'un se rendait compte de la situation, il ne viendrait sûrement pas m'aider. Personne d'ailleurs.

J'arrive à me redresser tant bien que mal mais suis déséquilibrer par notre brusque rapprochement quand il tire sur ma cravate, à présent défaite. Une haine sans précédent monte en moi. Une haine contre ma vulnérabilité, contre MacGonagal qui me contraint à ne pas me défendre, contre l'irlandais, cette vermine, que je pourrais étaler devant moi, contre mes amis qui ne sont plus avec moi, contre ma vie bouleversée par la guerre, contre mon père endoctriné puis décédé et ma mère enfermée, contre-vous savez-qui qui n'aurait jamais dû exister et ce vieux fou qui n'aurait jamais dû laisser cet être monstrueux autant s'élever, contre quiconque croiserait mon regard. Je porte ma haine au monde entier et c'est elle qui guide mes mains jusqu'au cou de Finnegan dont le visage n'est plus tout à fait distinct tant la colère qui m'inonde obstrue sur le reste.

Ma force est bien réelle, il le découvre enfin et s'oblige à me lâcher pour tenter de repousser mes mains dont l'étau forme déjà une marque sur son cou. Heureusement pour lui un groupe de Poufssoufle nous bouscule, tel des buffles, nous séparant ainsi de force. L'un des garçons du fameux troupeau prend la peine de s'arrêter mais ne semble pas comprendre la situation.

« Eh les mecs ! Commence-t-il par nous hélé. Faut pas rester dans le pass… » Il s'arrête brusquement, sa mine bienveillante déconfite. Peut-être vient-il seulement de comprendre…

« Hum… j-je… voulais pas déranger. »

_C'est ça. Barre-toi, la queue entre les jambes, comme un rat._

Si lui ne nous arrête pas, le professeur Flitwick, par contre, ne fermera pas les yeux face à cet incident. Sans que nous l'ayons remarqué, Finnegan ou moi, il s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à nous rejoindre et taper dans le tibia de l'irlandais pour qu'enfin l'un de nous deux daigne lui prêter attention.

« En bas, imbéciles !

«Professeur Flitwick ?!

« Messieurs, j'ose croire que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire ce que je pense avoir vu…

« Je… je ne sais pas ce que vous… Finnegan bégaye et rougis ce qui le rend ridicule.

« Hm ?

« J'aidais Malfoy à se relever après l'avoir malencontreusement bousculer.

« Malfoy ? Répète-t-il soupsounneux.

« Précisément professeur. Ce n'était ni de cœur, ni de joie, vous pensez bien, mais c'est vrai.

« Un mot à ce sujet, monsieur Mafloy ? »

« Non, j'imagine que non. Finnegan rejoignez votre salle de cours, j'ai encore un mot à adresser à monsieur Malfoy. »

Le petit homme soupire, il semble complètement ennuyé mais alors que je continue de l'observer, je vois son visage changer graduellement jusqu'à ce que plus aucun trait aimable ne transparaisse dessus. Comme transformé, le mépris et le dégoût qu'il me porte sûrement, sont alors déchiffrables sur ses traits. Il plie son index et l'agite vers lui de façon à ce que je me mette à sa hauteur. Ce que je fais, méfiant. Il doit vouloir me dire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'on entende d'une quelconque manière.

« Ecoute moi bien, sale petite raclure. Aucun autre incident de ce type ne doit se reproduire. Que tu sois victime d'altercation violente ou non m'importe peu. Je n'ai pas mis fin à celle-ci pour ta misérable personne. Même si l'idée que tu te fasses exclure en réjouirait plus d'un. Seulement certain on fait des sacrifices pour que la paix soit instaurée à nouveau entre ces murs et la paix commence par toi. Malheureusement, il y a des personnes qui pensent que le meilleur finit toujours par ressortir des uns et des autres, même chez ceux de la pire espèce. C'est pourquoi ta présence, qui nous est infligée, est tolérée. Si tu venais à être mis dehors par cette école, nous serions obligés de mettre un terme à la maison Serpentard. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il y a également d'autres élèves de ta maison qui sont victimes de brimades. Fort heureusement, nous arrivons encore à garder le contrôle sur l'ensemble des élèves pour que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Mais si toi, le maillon unique de cette chaine venait à disparaître, que se passerait-il ? »

« Les élèves de Serpentard aurait davantage peur de se faire exclure à leur tour et si ça venait à arriver, il n'aurait plus la protection de l'école. »

« Exactement. La peur étant un carburant puissant, ils deviendraient ingérables. Fils et filles de mangemort pour la plupart, les parents d'élèves nous presseraient pour tous les retirer de l'école. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire car vous n'êtes pas tous coupable de vous êtres joins à Voldemort. Le ministère de la magie s'en mêlerait et puisque cette affaire ne concernerait que la maison Serpentard, pourquoi ne pas la radier complètement ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas… radiez un patrimoine magique tel que la maison Serpentard. »

« Bien sûr que non, et heureusement ! Par contre c'est une autre histoire pour le ministère qui mettra tout en œuvre pour éliminer toute menace définitivement. Après les pertes de l'année dernière causer par la trahison d'élèves au sein même de leur propre école, l'opinion général de la société n'a fait que décliner en défaveur du nom Serpentard. Salazar de son temps n'était déjà pas réputé pour ses bienfaits.»

« Comment oser-vous… nous n'avions pas le choix ! »

« Nous avons toujours le choix monsieur Malfoy. Ce sont les conséquences de ces choix que nous n'envisageons pas toujours. »

« Auriez-vous tenu le même discours si c'est sur la tempe de vos proches sur qui était pointé SA baguette, professeur ?! Il est facile de choisir lorsque ça n'a d'incidence que sur votre vie ! Cependant, quand est-il lorsque vos actions décident du sort de celles des autres, hein ?! »

« La discussion est close monsieur Malfoy. Retournez en cours. »

Je le regarde alors partir dans le sens opposé au mien. Je me sens tout à coup vidé et démuni. Qu'étais-je venu faire là ?

Ah, mère…

Je me rends donc machinalement à la volière en me remémorant les quelques mots que je lui adresse dans ma lettre.

_Chère mère,_

_Rassurez-vous. Rien ne change, ici, dans les murs de Poudlard. _

_La brise du matin est chaque jour de plus en fraiche et le paysage est recouvert de blanc comme à chaque hiver. Je porte écharpe et bonnet imbibé de votre parfum. Jasmin et rose._

_Je souhaiterai pouvoir vous enserrer dans mes bras mais jusqu'à ce que mon vœu soit exaucé, j'espère vous savoir rétabli dans les semaines à venir._

_Votre fils, Drago Malfoy_

_Ps : Harry Potter est venu s'enquérir de ma situation, ce qui devrait vous faire joliment sourire._

Quel que soit le sujet, je ne peux l'aborder avec elle dans mes lettres. La mémoire de ma mère lui joue des tours, hélas. Comme si le temps était remonté pour elle. Ou bien croit-elle qu'en s'illusionnant de mensonges, sa vie se modifiera comme elle l'entend. Son magnifique petit garçon la tenant par la main et son mari droit et à l'allure fier lui proposant son bras.

En ce moment, plus que tout, j'aimerai redevenir ce petit garçon pleurnichard et venir me blottir contre elle pour sentir sa douche chaleur m'envelopper.

« Maman… »

Seul dans l'escalier, je souffle ce mot qui pourtant résonne à mes oreilles comme s'il n'avait pas été prononcé par mes lèvres. Surpris et presque avec espoir, je me presse de monter deux par deux les marches en pierre en ne sachant que trop bien celui que je souhaite voir tout en haut. Une fois au sommet je reconnais sans mal sa silhouette appuyer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il ne se retourne pas à mon arrivée. Apparemment il est trop absorbé dans ses pensées pour m'avoir entendu alors je profite de cet instant pour le détaillé.

Un fin halo de lumière illumine un instant son visage qui semble extrêmement triste. Pourtant je le trouve beau, le regard perdu dans le vague, ses cheveux en bataille qui volent parfois au gré du vent et sa façon qu'il a d'incliner la tête vers l'avant en pleine réflexion.

« Potter ? » Je l'appelle doucement.

Immédiatement la magie du moment se rompt lorsqu'il reconnait ma voix. J'observe les indices physiques de son corps qui me laissent comprendre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu. Ses épaules ont légèrement tressauté de surprise puis peu à peu se sont crispé. Néanmoins il ne bouge pas. Seule sa tête se tourne d'un cran sur le côté, ce qui lui permet peut être d'apercevoir mon ombre, qui grimpe jusqu'à ses pied grâce à la luminosité de l'endroit.

« Potter » Je tente une seconde fois avec plus d'entêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Sa voix est très basse et c'est à peine si je l'entends.

_Malheureusement, de toi, bien trop de choses._

« Tu pourrais te retourner pour commencer.» Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un brun sarcastique, même si bien sûr plus aucune méchanceté ne se cache derrière mes mots parfois mordant à son égard. L'habitude… et surtout mon seul moyen de me donner de l'intérêt à ses yeux.

Il ne bronche pas et me fait entièrement face, mais lorsque je découvre son visage, ma gorge se noue et mon regard n'arrive à soutenir le sien baigné de larmes. Il pleure. Non pas à chaude larme, juste quelques perles salées qui dévalent lentement ses joues en formant un sillon sur leur passage.

Malgré moi, cette image me renvoi à mon cauchemar de ce matin. Une envie irrépressible de vomir me prend alors je plaque une main contre ma bouche en espérant pouvoir me contenir. Harry, lui, ne comprend pas cette soudaine réaction et doit sans nul doute se méprendre. D'un geste rageur, il essuie ses yeux rougit.

« Tu me trouve pathétique à ce point-là ? »

J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre que, non, je ne le trouve pas pathétique. Bien au contraire. Sa fragilité me touche, me brise de l'intérieur, elle me rappelle le monstre que je suis à son contacte et à quel point j'aimerais qu'il ait besoin de moi autant que moi de lui. J'aimerais pouvoir lui exprimer mon souhait d'être le héros rien qu'une fois, ici, avec lui, pour lui, mais mes lèvres maintenues pincées restent closes, elles contiennent tant bien que mal la bile qui s'est frayé un passage jusqu'à ma bouche.

« Tu es vraiment horrible Malfoy »

_Et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point. _

Mon être tout entier est répugnant et rien ne pourra le châtier. L'expier. Le vice est trop encré en moi à présent.

Alors je le laisse s'éloigner de moi en regrettant de ne pas avoir la force, ni même le droit de le retenir.


End file.
